


Game Over

by soupofsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Competitive Choi Beomgyu, Competitive Choi Yeonjun, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Choi Soobin, One Shot, Tongue Sucking, but he’s also gay and easily affected by cute boys, but just for a second, idk what else to tag, ummmm, yeonjun is evil for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupofsoob/pseuds/soupofsoob
Summary: Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun are extremely competitive people. Especially when it comes to laser tag.Based on the prompt "Take me laser tagging, push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii
> 
> so this is the first fic i ever post. i figured this site needed more beomgyu-getting-kissed stories out there so i have decided to take matters into my own hands. i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> <3

The room had minimal light and the only noises that could be heard were the whirring of the fans inside the room and the background music the laser tag employee hadn't bothered to change for the past 15 minutes. Beomgyu's steps were getting slower and quieter by the second.

Yeonjun and him had decided to go laser tagging after what felt like the busiest months they've had since their debut.

This was something very common for them to do when they were trainees. At first it was used more as an icebreaker for them, back when they first got into the company. A team building activity. Or at least that was the excuse Yeonjun had used to take them laser tagging at least once a month. However, it quickly became something they enjoyed doing to unwind and take their minds off their intensive training evaluations. After a few months, they had completely mastered the art of not tripping in the dark and teaming up against Soobin everytime he was winning just for, you know, the fun of teasing Soobin.

Needless to say, Beomgyu and Yeonjun had always been the best at exactly that, which means they would usually take the first two places out of the five of them whenever they played.

That's why, in this very moment, with only the two of them playing after almost two years of not holding an infrared-sensitive gun in their hands, things were getting a little bit intense. 

So far, it had been a pretty fair and even game, with both of them managing to score points in their favor for the most part. Still, the clock was ticking, and both of them knew someone had to score a couple more points to finally gain the upper hand.

Beomgyu was not ready to give away those points that easily.

He continues making his way to the back corner where he knows there is a well-concealed stairwell leading to the upper level. As soon as he gets to the deck, he tries to listen and discern if he is the only one that has made it this far. Sensing no one else, he peers over a wall and sees a flash of faded pink hair scamper between two obstacles closer to the entrance.

“It's over for you, Choi Yeonjun!” he shouts into the seemingly empty void that this maze has become. He knows Yeonjun is able to hear him.

There's no response for a couple of seconds. And then he hears the sound of Yeonjun's delicate steps and his plastic equipment moving towards the stairwell.

There isn't as much space on the deck as there is down below; once you are backed into a corner, there are no exits on the upper floor. He considers his options. He could make a run for it and try to hide away from Yeonjun again until the end of the game. There are only a few of minutes left until it's over anyway. Or, he could stay up here, battle Yeonjun one-on-one and score those very much needed points once and for all.

He knows it's too late to start writing down pros and cons on his head. He needs to act fast or else he's never gonna hear the end of it from Yeonjun.

At that moment, the sound of steps and plastic gear suddenly stops.

Beomgyu knows he’s in trouble.

“Hey babe.” Yeonjun says simperingly. Beomgyu can’t see his face clearly because he's still down the stairs and the barely lit room doesn’t help either, but he knows Yeonjun is smirking. 

The one-on-one battle it is, then.

“Let's just get this over with.” he says, pretending to be tired.

“Seriously? We've been running around and chasing each other for almost 20 minutes and you want to give up now? Where's your laser tag spirit, Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asks, clearly in a teasing manner.

“Who said anything about giving up?” answers Beomgyu, quickly trying to shoot Yeonjun. He fails.

He shoots again. He fails again.

Yeonjun is also shooting now. This means landing the shot exactly where he needs it to get points out of Yeonjun is only going to be harder now since they are both trying to protect their gear as much as possible.

A minute passes. They're both breathless now. 

Beomgyu starts laughing hysterically over how ridiculous this situation is. Why are both of them this fired up about winning _laser tag _anyway?__

__“What are you doing? Why are you laughing?” Yeonjun asks between chuckles himself._ _

__Beomgyu just keeps laughing. Yeonjun, however, takes a step forward._ _

__Before both of them know it, Beomgyu is being backed into a corner by Yeonjun's plastic gun._ _

__He stops laughing._ _

__“Looks like you have yourself in a bit of a situation here.” Yeonjun says in a low, husky voice. Beomgyu looks away. This sudden situation was making something inside him go a little wobbly._ _

__As the corners of Yeonjun's lips curl upwards, he holds the gun to the centre of Beomgyu's chest where a bright green light signals exactly where Yeonjun has to aim to win this game._ _

__Beomgyu feels as Yeonjun cups his chin and delicately turns his face towards him, thumb softly touching his bottom lip._ _

__Yeonjun edges closer with a playful spark in his eyes._ _

__Beomgyu, with the little willpower he still has in him, reaches for his gun in an agitated manner._ _

__“Don't even think about it.” Yeonjun says, taking away Beomgyu's gun from his grasp with his free hand, stepping closer. The thumb on his bottom lip moves to the side to caress his cheek._ _

__Beomgyu closes his eyes again. But this time, he's just letting himself enjoy Yeonjun's tender touch. He holds his breath as he feels him move even closer to him, and then their lips meet._ _

__The light pressure on his mouth ends as soon as it starts, and Beomgyu slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to try to understand the reality of the situation they're in._ _

__When he looks at Yeonjun, or at least at his silhouette, he sees that same spark in his gaze again. In fact, he swears he can almost see the rest of his body practically _glowing _after separating from Beomgyu.___ _

____Beomgyu doesn’t ask before moving back in, meeting Yeonjun’s lips again, pressing harder._ _ _ _

____Their hands are grabbing at their clothing now, plastic guns long forgotten. They pull each other impossibly closer and Beomgyu’s back hits the wall._ _ _ _

____Beomgyu purses his lips a bit more, and Yeonjun huffs, copying the motion. There’s heat coming off them. Yeonjun is up against him and all around him. The only thing occupying his mind right now._ _ _ _

____Beomgyu tilts his head to give him better access. He wants Yeonjun to know that it’s okay, he can deepen the kiss even further if he wants to._ _ _ _

____Yeonjun gets the message. He holds Beomgyu’s jaw more firmly now, and Beomgyu makes a noise between a hum and a moan. That seems to encourage Yeonjun more, who flicks his tongue out to touch the seam of Beomgyu’s lips. Beomgyu parts his lips._ _ _ _

____Yeonjun tastes minty and slightly sticky. Beomgyu meets his tongue with his own, licking shyly at first. Once he feels more confident, he gently starts sucking the tip of Yeonjun’s tongue on his mouth. And this time, Yeonjun answers back with a deep and desperate noise of his own, straight into Beomgyu’s mouth._ _ _ _

____Yeah, Beomgyu is definitely gone._ _ _ _

____However, time is ticking. They can’t stay in this laser tag maze forever and Yeonjun seems to be aware of this._ _ _ _

____That's why, ever so gently, he parts from Beomgyu and gives him one final peck on his soft, wet lips. He let’s both of them take a few breaths before he slowly goes to grab his plastic gun again._ _ _ _

____“That was…” Beomgyu starts mumbling, breath a little frazzled._ _ _ _

____Before he can even finish his sentence or assimilate what’s going on, Yeonjun aims the gun at the centre of his vest again, and shoots._ _ _ _

____Beomgyu blinks a couple of times again, trying to process the action. Right, they were playing laser tag. But more importantly, he wasn’t supposed to let Yeonjun win._ _ _ _

____Both of them are still up on that deck when the lights abruptly turn on, signaling that their time is up._ _ _ _

____Beomgyu looks up at Yeonjun to see him with his eyes lidded, a pink blush across his cheeks and lips red and swollen._ _ _ _

____The words 'game over' echo through the course._ _ _ _

____Yeonjun smiles and then winks at him. “I win.” he says, clearly in a teasing manner again._ _ _ _

____And then he walks away, sporting the most despicable smile Beomgyu has ever seen on him and looking prouder than ever._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! 
> 
> feel free to leave comments down below! i would love to hear what you have to say >w<


End file.
